Blazing Speed Mini-Series: Cargo (Comic 2)
Black Wolf punched Onyx with a fire fist making him move back a few inches. Speed Demon then said "I guess I'll take the armed henchmen then." Speed Demon then ran threw then armed men as they shot at him dodging the bullets disarming each one. When he got to the last one he couldn't disarm him because of his great strength. The man then punched him in the face knocking him down hard. Speed Demon then said "I guess this will be harder then I thought." The henchmen then said "Just bring it little man." Speed Demon then ran at him. In the meantime Firestrike was duking it out with Onyx. Onyx laughed as Firestrike kept punching him and said "It's pointless this skin was made to withstand way more force then your hot fist." Firestrike then said "We'll I guess I'll just have to hit harder." He then hit him really hard making him turn from the force. Firestrike then fire punched him in the back making him fall down. Onyx then smacked him on the ground as he tried to run up on him. He then ran at Firestrike saying "Now you've got me mad." he then slammed his fist in the ground aiming at Firestrike who rolled out of the way. He then hit him with a hard fire hook to the jaw and knocking his sun glasses off. Firestrike then went for another punch but Onyx caught it and hit him in the gut hard. He then slung him into a wall and said "Let's end this I have something to do after this." He then tried to slam into Black Wolf. Firestrike leaped over him making him run into just the wall. He then leaped at him with a strong fire fist knocking him threw a wall. Onyx fell next to a cargo holder. He then lifted it up and threw it at Black Wolf. Firestrike jumped on it and then leaped off of it and slammed into Onyx. Onyx blocked the attack with the force causing a tiny crater cracking the cement. Onyx then pushed him back. Onyx ran at him trying to punch him but Firestrike dodged and hit him a couple times. Onyx then smacked him in the chest knocking him in the air into a cargo holder that was on top of a couple others. Firestrike then got behind the holder and pushed it down on top of Onyx. Onyx then broke out from under the metal holder when another fell on him. He broke out faster in anger. Firestrike then leaped at him with a fire punch in the face slamming him hard into the ground. He then saw a cargo crane near with about 5 holders on it. He then climbed up the crane as Onyx was getting up. When he looked up to see Firestrike on top of the crane. He then saw the crane had the holders right over Onyx. Firestrike then ran up to the cable holding the holders and Black Wolfed it thin making it fall on top of Onyx. Firestrike then said "That should hold him off for a while. Onyx busted out in badly damaged condition. Firestrike then leaped in the air with a huge fire fist and slammed into Onyx bald head knocking him out. Firestrike walked in to see Speed Demon was beating on the big henchmen hitting him in the gut over and over at a speed that Firestrike could only see partial movements of his arms. Speed Demon the stopped after the big guy was about to throw up. Speed Demon then said "That's how you take care of business." Firestrike then said "You forgot about the other thugs." The thugs were picking up their guns Speed Demon threw away from them. Speed Demon then ran at them knocking them all out with super fast punches. Firestrike then walked up to the back of the truck which was still on. Speed Demon quickly joined him and said "You can do the honors." Firestrike then ripped into the back of the truck and threw it up. They then saw about 5 pods on each side of the truck. Firestrike then said "Let's see if the cargo is really women. He then ripped open one of the pods with water falling out showing a woman strapped to the pod with daggers on her side and a device on her face. Speed Demon then said "So is this the new kind of kinky sex play for Chicago's hoes?" Firestrike then said "Let's get some answers before we rip open any others." He then ripped off her restraints and the device on her face. The girl then fell to her knees on the ground gasping for air. Firestrike then asked "Are you alright?" She then lifter her hand up without looking and blasted the 2 with her wind power making them slam into the pods on the other side of the truck. Speed Demon then said "You really know how to pick them don't you Firestrike, watch a ladies man work his magic." He then started walking up to her saying "Hey sexy we're just here to get some answers-" He was interrupted by the woman who kicked him in the jaw using her air power to increase her kick. The kick hurled him threw the building and into a wall. Firestrike then said "What's your problem lady." The girl then pulled out her blades and said 'You!"